mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Shaera
thumb|Portret Shaery w H4. thumb|Taniec Elwina i Shaery na aranorńskim dworze (wstęp do misji "Kochankowie" kampanii "Elwin i Shaera") Shaera – łuczniczka, bohaterka z kampanii "Elwin i Shaera" (Heroes of Might and Magic IV) (występuje wyłącznie jako neutralna bohaterka w scenariuszu "Razem" kampanii "Elwin i Shaera"); narratorka przerywników kampanii "Elwin i Shaera", dubbingowana w polskiej wersji językowej przez Dorotę Chotecką. Historia Była córką wybitnego generała Gramina. Matka umarła w dzieciństwie. W postrozliczeniowym państwie elfów Aranorn spotykała się z zainteresowaniem mężczyzn na elfickich dworach z powodu swojej urody (miała m. in. długie, rude włosy i niebieskie oczy). W trakcie jednej z imprez poznała Elwina, w którym zakochała się z wzajemnością. Ich znajomość budziła jednak zazdrość wpływowego możnowładcy Lorda Harke'a. Ojciec dziewczyny, sympatyzujący z Harke'm, również nie aprobował ich miłości. Pewnego razu Shaera, Elwin i Gramin udali się w podróż morską z misją dyplomatyczną, jednak zaatakowany przez piratów okręt został zniszczony, a elfka, rozdzielona z ojcem i jego załogą, wylądowała wraz z ukochanym w niebezpiecznej krainie, władanej przez rozmaitych bandytów. Elwinowi udało się przedrzec przez ich watahy oraz zadbać o to, by jego luba wyszła bez szwanku z tej przygody. Dotarli do miasta Skok Delfina, gdzie czekał na nich z utęsknieniem Gramin. Po powrocie do ojczyzny, na skutek intrygi Harke'a, Elwin musiał wyruszyc w celu zawiązania sojuszu z białymi tygrysami. Harke wykorzystał jego nieobecnośc i użył tajemniczego zaklęcia, aby zawładnąć umysłem Shaery i zmusic ją do kochania wyłącznie jego (dzięki temu dopuścił się nawet jej zgwałcenia). Dowiedziawszy się o zdradzie Shaery, Elwin (w tym czasie uznany z inicjatywy rywala za politycznego przestępcę i wichrzyciela) skonstruował Zwierciadło Prawdziwej Miłości, aby zdjąc z Shaery czar, i przekonał wiernego łowcę Harke'a - Mirilassa - do złożenia zeznań przeciwko swemu panu. Po rehabilitacji w Aranorn, koronacji jego króla i rozgromieniu sił Harke'a, przyjechał na wyspę, gdzie sam kazał wcześniej umieścic Shaerę w celu zapewnienia jej bezpieczeństwa, i od tego momentu kochankowie byli znów razem. W scenariuszu "Razem" po pokonaniu lorda Harke'a konieczne jest dotarcie do wyspy Shaery w celu wygranej scenariusza. Należy to jednak uczynić na właściwym okręcie - przypłynięcie statkiem w barwach lorda Harke'a sprawi, że Shaera nabierze przekonania o porażce ukochanego, przez co w rozpaczy rzuci się w odmęty morskie, a rozgoryczony Elwin wycofa się w dzicz w celu pędzenia żywota zdziwaczałego pustelnika wśród zwierząt. Jej oficjalna biografia brzmi: Shaera bardzo kocha swego ojca, mimo że Gramin czasami bywa nadopiekuńczy. Choć uważana jest za jedną z największych piękności na Dworze Elfów, od tańców i miłostek woli zajmować się szkoleniem swych drapieżnych ptaków.. Cytaty (W kwadratowych nawiasach podano nazwy scenariuszy kampanii "Elwin i Shera") * Chociaż Elwin miał reputację hulajduszy, pociągała mnie jego śmiałość. Sam nawet nie wiedział, jaki drzemie w nim potencjał. Zobaczyłam to jednak na własne oczy, gdy zgubiliśmy się w lesie, a wokół nas pełno było wszelakich bandytów i potworów. Pewnie nigdy przedtem tak się nie bał, ale bardziej interesowało go moje samopoczucie. Cały czas próbował mnie rozśmieszyć. Zawsze będę go za to kochać. "Kochankowie" * Jak Dwór Elfów mógł wybrać mojego ukochanego do wykonania tak zabójczej misji? To jakiś absurd, szczególnie zważywszy na to, ilu weteranów zgłosiło się na ochotnika – wliczając w to mego ojca. Jeśli chodzi o Elwina, to zbladł jak ściana, gdy Lord Harke poprosił go, by samodzielnie stawił czoła białym tygrysom. Och, wróć do mnie ukochany! Nie mogę cię teraz stracić! Tygrysa" * Rozumiem obawy mojego ojca. Pamiętam czasy kiedy śmiał się, turlając się ze mną po trawie, kiedy śpiewał dla mojej mamy. Bardzo ją kochał, może nawet tak bardzo jak my kochamy się z Elwinem. A później ją stracił. Rozumiem jego smutek, ale czemu nie widzi mej miłości do Elwina? Miłość" * To na pewno był smutny i trudny okres dla mego ukochanego. Gdybym była na jego miejscu, chyba nie zdołałabym przeżyć. Ale mimo tego, że przeciw niemu stanął cały Aranorn (razem ze mną), Elwin zachował siłę. Czemu mnie nie porzucił, chociaż na to zasłużyłam? Nigdy się tego nie dowiem. "Odbicia" * Żałuję teraz, że milczałam gdy płynęliśmy przez Śnieżne Jezioro, ale byłam zła na mego ukochanego, za to, iż ukrył mnie a sam wyruszył zmierzyć się z Lordem Harke. Czemu znowu mnie zostawił po tym co razem przeszliśmy? Ale teraz Elwin był Królem Elfów, a Aranorn potrzebowało go bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. "Razem" * Wielu wątpi w mądrość decyzji Elwina pozwalającej, by Harke przeżył. A co jeśli ucieknie? Znowu mógłby wywołać wojnę domową w Aranorn. Wciąż wielu jest elfów czujących do niego sentyment, niezależnie od tego co zrobił. Mam nadzieję, że się mylą i że Elwin nigdy nie będzie musiał żałować tego aktu łaski. kampanii en:Shaera Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Łucznicy w Heroes of Might and Magic IV Kategoria:Bohaterowie w Heroes of Might and Magic IV